Un noël de romance
by blumy
Summary: Réponse au défi de rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho, alors que la soirée de noël bat son plein, les plans d'une certaine barmaid concernant deux personnes de la guilde se mettent en place, entre humour, romance et folie voilà une fête qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier.


**Discleamer : je ne possède pas Fariry Tail**

**Bonjour à tous ! Réponse au défi que m'a lancé .fukutaicho le 25/04/2015:**

**Pairing : Gruvia  
**

**Respecter absolument la manière de parler de Juvia et conserver la personnalité profonde de chaque personnage.  
Au moins 1000 mots.  
Y inclure les mots : Échelle, Miauler, Saccadée, Blanc, Ballons, Clé à molette, Houx.**

**Mettre de la romance et surtout de l'humour ! **

**Où a t-elle été chercher ces mots nous ne le serons jamais mais ce que vous allez savoir c'est ce qui en a résulté pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

**Les mots à inclure sont en gras. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Un noël de romance

C'est noël et pour fêté le réveillon toute la guilde de Fairy Tail participe ! Tout le monde s'affairait un peu partout à droite et à gauche sans vraiment se coordonner créant une magnifique pagaille dans le hall de la guilde. Bien cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Mirajane préparait les boissons quand elle vit Lucy passer.

-Tout est prêt pour le show de ce soir ?

-Yep on a été récupérer les costumes avec Erza, répondit la blonde.

Le bruit d'une guitare mal accordée attira leur attention.

-YOOOOOOO SHOUBIDOU WAAAaaAïe ! Hey qui a lancé cette bouteille ?

-Hihihi eux aussi ont l'air excité par la fête, fit la barmaid.

A l'entrée de la guilde Gray grimpait sur une **échelle** pour accrocher la couronne de **houx** mais les appels incessants de Gray-sama le déconcentra et il glissa et allait tomber quand une certaine bleutée fit son déménagement.

-Gray-sama attention ! Elle se précipita pour rattraper Gray qui lui tomba dessus.

Gray ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était à cheval sur Juvia, tout de suite il se releva, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Ne refais plus ça idiote !

-Juvia est désolée ! Fit la mage les yeux bordés de larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, dit Gray se frottant derrière la tête avec une main la couleur n'étant toujours pas partie de ses joues.

Derrière le comptoir Mirajane regardait la scène quand une idée lui vient en tête.

-Ils font un beau couple tous les deux tu ne penses pas ?

-Hein ?

-Lucy c'est un cas grave es tu prête pour la mission mettre en couple Gray et Juvia ? Demanda la Barmaid avec le plus grand sourire que vous pouviez imaginé sur son visage.

-Oui chef, bien chef !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Erza tenant un énorme gâteau à la fraise pour la soirée.

-Mission mettre Gray et Juvia en couple, répondit Mirajane toujours avec son sourire.

-C..cou...couple, fit Erza les joues en feu, puis elle claqua du poing sur le bar. Bien !

-Lucy tu pourrais ramener un autre costume pour Juvia ! Ah, et aussi un autre pour Levy?

-Oui chef ! Fit Lucy avec un salut militaire.

Quand Natsu passa devant les trois filles il les vit en train de pouffer de rire malicieusement derrière leurs mains.

« Les filles sont vraiment bizarres brrr » pensa Natsu une goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

-Lucy est bizarre !

-Tais-toi stupide chat ! Lucy mis K.O Happy avec son poing.

-Les hommes tous les mêmes.

-Carla, fit Wendy l'air désolé.

**Plus tard dans la soirée.**

La fête battait son plein, tous étaient très heureux et excités d'y participer créant un joyeux brouhaha dans la guilde. Pour l'occasion toute la guilde avait été redécorée. Il y avait des guirlandes accrochées aux murs, des sapins de noël avaient été placés un peu partout eux même décorés et enfin les tables avaient de longues traînées de confettis en leur milieu. Mais le mieux c'était l'immense sapin qui se dressait au centre de la guilde éclairé par de petits lacrimas de toutes les couleurs où les membres de la guilde déposait au pied les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pour leurs amis.

Cana comme à son habitude enchaînait les verres d'alcool.

Mirajane servait les nombreux membres au bar et Wendy et Lisanna aidaient à servir aux différentes tables, toutes les trois déguisées en mère noël.

Natsu était monté sur la scène et jonglait avec des boules de feu.

Gajeel et Elfman faisaient un concours de bras de fer.

Erza mangeait du gâteau à la fraise sur une table avec Levy et Lucy à côté qui discutaient du roman qu'avait lu la dernière. En face d'eux Gray se moquait de la tête enflammée qui venait de tout faire tomber et Juvia s'accrochait à son bras les yeux en forme de cœur.

« Juvia tient le bras de Gray-sama est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il aime Juvia ? hihihi »

« Il est temps de commencer notre plan d'action » pensa Mirajane, regardant à la table du futur couple où elle fit un clin d'œil à Erza.

-Bien, fit Erza en se levant. Elle posa les mains sur la table et regarda Lucy qui se leva à son tour tenant un bras de Levy.

-Viens Levy ça va être marrant.

-Hein qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy ?

-Tu viens aussi Juvia, fit Erza avec un rire qui fit peur à Gray et Natsu qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Non Juvia va rester avec Gray-sama ! Elle serra plus fort le bras de Gray qui rougit légèrement.

Sauf que bien entendu Erza ne l'écouta pas et la traîna avec elle par les pieds tandis que Juvia essayait de ramper vers la table.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles vont faire ?

-J'en sais rien le chalumeau.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit tête de glaçon ?

-Enflammé !

-Exhibitionniste !

-Gray tes vêtements ! Dit Lisanna pendant que Wendy avait les yeux cachés par Carla.

-Que... Ouah où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? Cria Gray cherchant autour de lui pour ses habits.

Pendant que Natsu riait de son ami congelé il ne fit pas attention et tomba sur Elfman qui lui fit renverser le verre de Laxus sur Guildarts celui-ci donna un coup de poing magistral à Laxus et tout s'enchaîna très vite créant une baston dans le hall de la guilde.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! Dit Jellal venant d'entrer dans la guilde avec Ultear et Meredy. Qu'est ce que... eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'il se prit un coup de poing de la part de Gajeel le faisant rejoindre la mêlée. Ultear et Meredy le regardèrent une goutte d'eau derrière la tête « Les hommes ! ».

-Arrêtez-vous bande d'idiots ! Cria Macarov avant de lui aussi se faire prendre dans la bagarre.

À ce moment se mit à jouer une musique sur la scène Mirajane s'avança vers le micro ayant changé son costume contre un autre avec des oreilles de chat, une queue de chat et des pattes à ses mains de la même couleur. Elle se mit à chanter et a été bientôt rejointe par Erza, Levy, Lucy et Juvia toutes les quatre déguisées en chat se sont mis à danser en rythme enfin plutôt Erza et Lucy dansaient pendant que Juvia et Levy essayaient de faire pareil dans leur rythme.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, certains sifflant, d'autres en les applaudissant.

Gray ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer Juvia la trouvant trop mignonne dans son costume si seulement il pouvait toucher... Il se secoua la tête « Mauvais Gray à quoi tu penses ? » et il rougit.

Juvia vit que Gray-sama rougit en la regardant et à son tour ses joues deviennent complètement rouges.

« HiHiHihi on dirait que mon plan est en train de fonctionner ! » pensa Mirajane avant de terminer la chanson. À ce moment des dizaines de **ballons** de toutes les couleurs tombèrent du plafond.

Après cette belle chanson Mirajane proposa un concours de boissons où tout le monde participa. Bien vite une bonne partie de la population de fairy tail avait un coup dans le nez ou abandonna et ne restait plus qu'en compétition Cana et Laxus qui lui, semblait bientôt atteindre sa limite.

-Hey où sont passés Gajeel et Levy ? Demanda Natsu marchant un peu de travers.

-Ils sont partis ensemble après la chanson, répondit Wendy.

Après avoir entendu ça, Mirajane, Lucy et Erza se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Bien, un sur deux ! »pensa la barmaid.

Pendant ce temps Juvia après pas mal de verres c'était mis à rouler par terre jouant avec un ballon **blanc **alors que Gray avait un mince filet de sang tombant de son nez, de la table où il s'était assis il pouvait parfaitement voir ses sous vêtements. Il se leva et décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer chez lui, il bascula et se retient à la porte, ça allait mettre un peu plus de temps pour arriver. Il prit un raccourcit passant par un petit parc quand il fut heurté par quelque chose et tomba.

-Gray-sama ne laissez pas Juvia! Fit la bleutée au dessus du mage de glace le serrant.

-Je dois rentrer Juvia on se verra demain. Gray la repoussa doucement et se releva il s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit des sanglots, il se retourna et vit Juvia encore au sol la tête dans les genoux pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Pourquoi Gray-sama déteste Juvia ? Juvia est-elle trop laide pour Gray-sama ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes je ne te déteste pas et tu es trop mignonne dans ce costume Juvia.

-Alors Gray-sama aime Juvia ?

-Oui bien sûr que je t'aime depuis le début ! « Merde, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? » pensa-t-il alarmé.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Juvia le ton plein d'espoir s'étant relevée et s'approchant de Gray les joues rouges.

-Oui.

Il rougit aussi et s'approcha de Juvia sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il prit son visage dans sa main et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer dans un baiser plus sauvage, leurs langues s'entremêlant, la faisant **miauler** de plaisir, ce n'est que le manque d'air qui les força à s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent, la respiration **saccadée. **

Graypris la main de Juvia l'amenant jusqu'à son appartement où il eut du mal à ouvrir la porte avec ses clefs. Puis après avoir refermé la porte et évité les divers objets qui traînaient sur le sol, il la porta jusque dans sa chambre ne laissant jamais sa bouche seule. Il la déposa sur son lit et se mit au dessus d'elle continuant ses baisers. Il chercha avec sa main gauche dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Une **clé à molette** ! Qu'est ce que... » Il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et rechercha dans le tiroir mais il ne trouva rien. « Eh merde ! »

…

…

…

Eh voilà les enfants comment vous avez été conçus ! Fit Gray regardant les deux enfants en face de lui.

-Papa, c'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ?

-Euh vous êtes un peu trop jeunes pour ça.

-Roh... et sinon comment toi et maman avez su qu'elle allait avoir des bébés ?

-Gray-sama ne racontez pas ce genre de choses aux enfants ! Fit Juvia montrant une casserole dans la main.

-Oui chérie.

**Enfin fini fiufff, cela aura été plus long que prévu mais j'ai tenu tous les critères ! Enfin il me semble.**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu si vous voulez une suite avis et vous pouvez me mettre à défi avec d'autres mots n'importe lesquels ! Pm moi si vous avez d'autres défis ne concernant pas cette histoire. **

**Bye et à bientôt peut être pour d'autres écritures.**


End file.
